BAJO LA CAMA
by mikoblue
Summary: Natsu nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, cuando Lucy descubrió su "colección". Enfrentarse a Acnologia sería un juego de niños a partir de ahora, después de todo ya conocía lo que era enfrentarse a un demonio. ¡Noche de Terror!


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-BAJO LA CAMA-

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba muerto! ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba Acnologia cuando lo necesitaba?! Si el maldito dragón era aficionado a aparecer en los momentos dramáticos, ¡Este era un buen momento para que lo hiciera! Al menos así tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir… o quizás no.

—Natsu.

¡Moriría!Moriría! ¡Sería asesinado brutalmente! ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría!

—Natsu.

Sintió escalofríos, esa voz tan familiar y esa manera de decir su nombre… ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría! ¡Sería asesinado! ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría! ¡Moriría!

— ¿Me estas escuchando Natsu?

¡Acnologia, aparece por favor! Suplicó en silencio, así, si de repente aparecía destruyendo Magnolia, él podría salir corriendo con el puño en alto mientras decía algún discurso acerca de la amistad, el amor, el valor o algo así. Pelearía hasta el cansancio y quizás si tenía suerte Acnología lo mataría y entonces moriría, sí, pero sería en el honor de la batalla, sin mencionar que sería menos doloroso que morir a manos de su linda y encantadora verdugo, pero verdugo al fin.

— ¿Natsu?

Tragó con dificultad, él siempre había sabido que daría su vida por ella, pero quien imaginaria que ella la tomaría tan despiadadamente ¡Maldición! ¡Moriría! ¡Aún era joven, tenía sueños! ¡Quería vivir! Decir que tenía miedo era poco, en realidad tenía terror.

— ¿S-sí?— respondió tímidamente.

—Me podrías explicar ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó con gélida voz, mientras señalaba un pequeño montón en la esquina de la habitación.

—Re-revistas— respondió sumisamente arrojándose al suelo ¡Rogaría por clemencia! ¡Humillación pública! Lo que fuera con tal de poder ver otro amanecer.

—Ah…— la suave voz nuevamente provocó una descarga en el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer— solo revistas... y entonces por que estaban escondidas en el armario.

Comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar, sentía el cuerpo paralizado, su corazón latía velozmente, ahí arrodillado humildemente en aquella habitación que solo era iluminada tenuemente por algunos rayos de luna donde el silencio era absoluto, Natsu sabía lo que le esperaba… ¡El infierno! ¡La desesperación! ¡La muerte! ¡El dolor! La fría mirada de ella no dejaba dudas.

—Sí, verás… —trató de explicarse, pero ella se lo impidió colocando un dedo sobre su boca. Ahora que lo pensaba quizás era mejor mantenerse callado, así tal vez podría sobrevivir lo suficiente para que Acnología apareciera destruyendo medio pueblo y salvándolo de su triste destino.

—No digas nada que pueda hundirte más, Natsu.

¡Maldición, las mujeres asustaban! ¡¿Acnologia Donde estás?! Chilló nuevamente. Si se salvaba de esta, sería un buen mago, nada de peleas en el gremio, ni destruir pueblos cuando fuera a misiones, ni… bueno quizás debería prometer otra cosa… algo que si pudiera cumplir.

— ¿Por qué, Natsu?— preguntó con tristeza la joven, tanta que casi pensó en quedarse, casi, sabía que eso solo era una falsa esperanza, un demonio, tan feroz como Erza sino es que más, se escondía tras esa linda cara, tenía que huir en cuanto pudiera —Yo que siempre estoy cuidando de ti — Continuó diciendo mientras se dirigía al montón de "Evidencias de su culpabilidad" —Atendiéndote…

—N-no, no es lo q-que c-cr-crees— consiguió decir en la desesperación por salvar su vida.

— ¡Creí que yo era la única con la que querías hacer cosas pervertidas, Natsu!—recriminó sonrojada, si bien él no sabía si era de coraje o de vergüenza, aunque el destello rojo en los ojos de la joven no pasó desapercibido para el mago— ¡Soy tu novia! ¡¿No quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo?!— el rojo de su rostro aumentó aun más y una especie de aura oscura apareció. Natsu solo tembló al imaginar su futuro, si es que tenia alguno.

—Lucy… ¡Por supuesto que quiero hacer esas cosas contigo!

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué no las haces?!— Le recriminó, y señalando la prueba del delito continuó — ¡¿Por qué tienes estas cosas?! ¡Tienes revistas con mujeres des-des-ddees…Desnudas en tu armario! ¡Eres un infiel! ¡Natsu, idiota! ¡Pervertido!

—Erza me mataría si intento hacerte algo y además esas no son…

— ¡Pues deberías arriesgaste!— le interrumpió, aunque pronto continuó tímidamente y el aura asesina desapareció— A mí me gustaría.

— ¿Te gustaría?— preguntó sorprendido sin mencionar que su pervertida mente ya pensaba en las posibilidades. Eran tantas que le faltaría tiempo.

—Si, después de todo somos… pareja y- y casi… bueno nosotros… pronto…— La furia regresó a los hermosos ojos y con ello la sed de sangre, la sangre de un pelirosa— ¡Tú no tienes por qué tener estas cosas en casa! ¡No puedes ver mujeres Desnudas! ¡Solo a mí!

—Pero no son mías— se defendió, —a mí ni siquiera me gustan.

— ¿En verdad? ¿No mientes?— le cuestionó con incredulidad mientras se acercaba a él. — ¿A ti no te gustan?

— ¡No!, son de Gajeel. Él las trajo para esconderlas de Levy— Lucy se tranquilizó y Natsu pensó que era su oportunidad de escaparse o quizás aprovechar el momento…

— ¿Entonces tú no quieres hacer esas cosas con esas mujeres?— indagó acurrucándose contra su pecho — ¿Solo a mi?

El no respondió simplemente juntó sus labios con los de ella ¡Maldición era su oportunidad, no la dejaría escapar! ¡Y más le valía a Acnología no aparecerse por Magnolia! Y con esto en mente se dejó llevar, arrastrándola con él, a la cama.

Sintió su voluptuoso cuerpo bajo él, tan cálido y suave, ella gimió y él no pudo evitar volver a besarla en los labios mientras una de manos se deslizaba lentamente bajo la pequeña falda y la otra bajo la delgada blusa. ¡Aquello era a lo más que habían llegado! Y cuando por fin se deshizo de las molestas prendas ¡Se sentía el rey del mundo!

—Me alegra que no estés interesado en esas cosas, Natsu. —Dijo entre jadeos Lucy colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. El Dragneel no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al contemplar los voluptuosos atributos de su novia.

— ¿En qué?— preguntó sin mucho interés, demasiado distraído jugando con los pechos de la joven.

—En eso— respondió señalando el pequeño montón de revistas —un hombre con novia no puede tener esas cosas en su casa, no es apropiado— finalizó solemne haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— ¡Jamás me fijaría en esas cosas, esos son los gustos de Gajeel!— Se rió alegremente — ¡A él le gustan las mujeres de pechos pequeños!

— ¿En verdad?— preguntó con Lucy con cierto brillo en la mirada, tal vez podría sacar información valiosa para su pequeña amiga.

—Claro que si, el idiota de Gray y yo siempre nos estamos burlando, Gajeel jamás podrá hacer esto —demostró alegremente sus palabras hundiendo su rostro en el voluminoso pecho de la rubia y deslizando su lengua en ellos haciéndola gemir más fuerte. — A Gray le gustan las de pechos grandes y peliazules, Gajeel dice que es un reprimido. Los dos son unos idiotas.

—Oh, pobre Natsu— se compadeció Lucy abrazándose a su novio, debe ser muy difícil para ti.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues ya sabes, como a ti no te gustan esas cosas, pues… Gajeel y Gray se han de burlar mucho.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi colección es más grande que la de ellos juntos!— alardeó y Lucy se tensó, pero Natsu estaba demasiado relajado para darse cuenta de algo — ¡Solo que a mí me gustan las rubias de pechos grandes!

—Ah… Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu colección.

— ¡Claro que sí!— respondió sin pensar— por eso siempre está bajo la cama…

El silencio llenó la habitación nuevamente, el aire estaba denso, era inevitable la tormenta de que desataría y que posiblemente terminaría solamente con la muerte de un idiota Dragon Slayer.

—E-es-es-es…— Tartamudeo Natsu, dándose cuenta que había tocado el cielo y ahora estaba en el infierno. ¡Acnologia Amigo, ¿Dónde estás?!

— ¡Pervertido!—grito Lucy separándose rápidamente de un lloroso Natsu, y con una sorprendente fuerza arrojó la cama junto con el mago lejos, dejando al descubierto la valiosa colección del Dragneel.

Lucy contuvo el aire y Natsu comenzó a deslizarse sigilosamente hacia la ventana. ¡Tenía que huir para salvar su vida!

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Lucy con horror tomando una de las tantas fotografías con sus manos temblorosas.

—M-mi colección— confesó con timidez mientras abría la ventana.

—Ni un paso más Natsu Dragneel— la gélida voz de Lucy lo detuvo, sin embargo ella no lo veía. ¿Podría escapar? Se preguntó Natsu, no seguramente no lo lograría… ¡Moriría! ¡Sería asesinado por su Lucy! Y pensar lo cerca que había estado de hacerlo…

—Lu-Lucy… ¡No me mates! ¡Piensa en nuestros futuros hijos! ¡Si me matas ahora, serán huérfanos de padre!

—Soy yo… todas son fotografías mías— murmuró aunque pronto su rostro se cubrió de un tono escarlata— ¡d-d-desnuda!— Chilló — ¡Natsu idiota!

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió el mago de fuego acercándose a su novia — ¡No se ve nada! ¿Ves estas hojas? Te cubre el pecho y tu mano tapa lo demás— explicó tranquilamente —y en esta otra tu cabello los cubre, y en esta tu pierna no deja ver nada más— continúo olvidándose de su temor y arrodillándose frente a una de las tantas cajas. —Aquí el vapor no deja ver nada. La verdad Lucy, aquí no se ve más de lo que ya he visto o tocado.

— ¡Tu! ¡Pervertido!— gritó y usando su demoledora patada y ese fue el final.

¡Sálvame por favor, Acnología! Fue el último pensamiento coherente de Natsu aquella noche.

Más tarde Natsu le explicaría a Lucy que las primeras fotografías, las había conseguido de algunos mirones que se habían colado en el gremio, que él al darse cuenta se las había arrebatado, después de todo el no permitiría que otros vieran los encantos de su Lucy. Lamentablemente el pervertido las había conservado, sin mencionar que había tomado muchas más.

—Natsu tonto…—Murmuró Lucy sonriendo al ver las decenas de figuritas de ella que habían mando hacer en el gremio y en las que sus ropas se desprendían vergonzosamente. Natsu no había querido que otros las compraran —Si tan solo supieras… que también tengo mi colección bajo la cama— dijo colocando al inconsciente Natsu sobre su regazo.

Pero jamás lo sabría, pensó la rubia, él nunca se enteraría que ella tenía su propia colección de figurillas de él, o las cientos de fotos que le había tomado en secreto cuando dormía o cuando estaban en las aguas termales y con orgullo recordó que en sus fotografías no había censura que ocultara nada del cuerpo de su novio, sonrió, Natsu era un pervertido, pero ella lo era aún más.

—Te amo, Natsu— susurró dándole un tierno beso a su inconsciente novio.

—Yo también, Lucy—murmuró entre sueños. —Mi Lucy…

::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Feliz 4 de Noviembre! Como los dos años anteriores tenía que subir alguna historia, aunque algunos (¿Quizás todos?) que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia no sabrá quien soy (ha pasado tanto tiempo), pero igual no quería dejar pasar el día.

Me sorprendió que no hubiera historias alusivas a estas fechas, esperaba historias de terror, pero no encontré. Bueno esta es mi versión de una noche de terror para Natsu. O para cualquier hombre cuya "colección" fue descubierta por su novia… la inspiración para esta historia un manga pero sobre todo que a una amiga hace poco descubrió la "colección" de su novio, de hecho fuimos varias personas… Cuando hagas una reunión en tu casa ¡esconde todo!

Muchas gracias por brindarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia y por cierto… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Por si no lo sabían…


End file.
